kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The World That Never Was
This article is about the City that Never Was, and The World That Never Was as a whole. For the castle above the world, see Castle That Never Was. The world of Organization XIII. It appears only in Kingdom Hearts II. It is home to a seemingly endless supply of Heartless and Nobodies that fill the castle that floats above the world. Although it seems logical to call the city below the castle "The City that Never Was", the area map gained in-game is called the "Dark City Map", implying this to be the actual name. Characters Image:Xemnas0.jpg|Xemnas Image:Sigbaar00.jpg|Xigbar Image:Zaldin0.jpg|Xaldin Image: Vexen.png|Vexen Image: Lexaeus.png|Lexaeus Image: Zexion.png|Zexion Image:Saix0.jpg|Saïx Image: Axel.png|Axel Image:Demyx.jpg|Demyx Image:Luxord00.jpg|Luxord Image:Marluxia.png|Marluxia Image:Larxene.png|Larxene Roxas Heartless *Shadow *Neoshadow Nobodies *Dusk *Creeper *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Sniper *Dancer *Berserker *Gambler *Sorcerer *Organization XIII Areas Alley to Between Alley to Between is a location in The World That Never Was. It hides a portal to Betwixt and Between. Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey used this portal to get into the world, thanks to the sacrifice of Axel. The alley way connects to the main route that leads to the Castle That Never Was. Fragment Crossing Fragment Crossing is a location in The World That Never Was. It is a long series of winding streets the lead to the Memory's Skyscraper. It is full of neon signs attached to vacant buildings as well as a power plant witch seems to power some or all of the city. Many Shadow Heartless are here. Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey took this route on their way to the Castle That Never Was. Pluto also had an encounter with Axel here. Memory's Skyscraper Memory's Skyscraper is a tall building in The World That Never Was. Located near the Castle That Never Was, the building kept watch over the residents of the Dark. Roxas was battling a legion of neoshadows when Riku appeared at the top of the building, and when the two began their duel. After arriving at the World That Never Was, Sora was confronted by Roxas at Memory's Skyscraper, while two Samurai blocked Donald and Goofy. Sora and Roxas soon disappeared to the Station of Awakening, but Donald and Goofy claimed to not see Roxas. During his battle with Xemnas, Sora was pulled into an area that included Memory's Skyscraper, in a battle similar to the one Roxas and Riku had. The Brink of Despair The Brink of Despair is a location in The World That Never Was. The chasm seems to have been made by The Castle That Never Was which hovers above the Brink of Despair. Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey arrive here and access the castle via a path using the Keyblade. Trivia * Where Nothing Gathers can only be found by using a special code in Kingdom Hearts II or Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. The code allows you to enter any room, even rooms that are only seen in cutscenes. * Xemnas' chair is always the highest, while Roxas' chair is always the lowest. The other members move depending on who is talking. See Also *Castle That Never Was *Kingdom Hearts (combined heart) Category: Places Category: Worlds Category: World That Never Was de:Stadt die niemals war